Eternity wars
The eternity wars are a set of events that are typically very large and long multiverse-wide wars. Each Eternity war has about 3 main sides and numerous lesser groups. Here is their storyline: First eternity war The first Eternity war was mainly centred around Pacland, Dorito, The Pac hero league and the Pac Villain league. As Pacland started facing deadly political issues, a group of people started attacking in Pacland calling themselves the Pac villain league. Pacland fought hard, but could not win, as the villains had supreme fighting skills. As if by blessing, a group of heroes also emerged, and revealed Pait, another galaxy other than Pacland. Nuclear Sally, the leader of the heroes, defeated the villains and killed Dorito. Team Teki Teki was formed as a last minute resort to save everything, although they were corrupted by a member now known as Slime. Second eternity war The second Eternity war was centred around Infector and Team Teki Teki. It started with team teki teki attacking pait’s capital, and laying it under siege for many, many days. A new hero called pennu dawg liberated the city from team teki teki, and vanished soon after. It was later revealed that a supervillain known as infector, the counterpart to pennu dawg, was rising. He attacked on the same day as team teki teki did, forcing them to team up with pennu and the hero league to finally end the war. Infector's death caused all Wolpai to receive a signal, including 2275, who, with his dark mind, went to avenge Infector and destroy everthing. Events It began when pait officials in a remote base on tigrone saw a huge army marching toward north west. They radioed in, however the entire base was obliterated by a teki mech before the message fully got across. north west, still, however, prepared for attack, although not getting a complete message. A few days later, the teki mechs surrounded the city, placing it into siege. A month later, pennu dawg appeared at the city. The firepower of the teki mechs and teki gunships was useless, and she easily liberated the city. On the other side of pait, a mysterious infection began to grow, overgrowing houses and turning people to minions, it was created by a villian by infector. Pennu Dawg eventually started battling Infector, who attacked Pait. With the help of Team Teki Teki, Infector was killed and the war ended. Third eternity war The Third eternity war was mainly centred around two events- One: wolypus 2275’s invasion, and the attack of Slime. It began with a kazer crystal being sighted outside of new pait, it was nearly destroyed, but was eventually used to summon wolypus 2275. Wolypus began destroying loads of cities and popular areas, and to make it worse, Slime, escaping from his prison, happened to launch a full scale invasion on Pait and Pacland. Luckily, Pennu Dawg and loads of soldiers started helping, and they revealed the other galaxies of Iok, Roobish Bin, and many others. Slime was eventually killed by Ding dong in a sacrifice and Wolypus 2275 mysteriously disappeared. A huge group of villains inspired by Slime started making various terrorist groups. Events WIP Fourth Eternity war The Fourth Eternity war was the shortest war and was centred around the Karak terrorists. The war started off when famous political figures and businessmen in Pait started getting murdered by mysterious men wearing a Lizard symbol on their clothing. Many heroes came to capture these terrorists, but a city in Tygrone was destroyed. Eventually they captured the terrorists, which led them to discover that the Karak terrorists were behind all of this. They attacked the Karak base, and killed many of the terrorists, but the leader escaped. It ended with the karak leader Zabikri Karak, escaping but he was executed soon after by the Pait government. The Pait government was also shifted due to the mass assassinations. Events WIP = Fifth Eternity war The Fifth Eternity war was mainly centred around The Megaluchan, and the second invasion of slime. As the Pait government became more and more corrupt, they started developing extremely dangerous beings, including Wolypai clones, Huge beasts, and notably, a mind web like being called the Megaluchan. The Megaluchan and many other beasts escaped in a riot, and the Megaluchan built up its own sort of cult around it. The Megaluchan also resurrected Slime, who launched another huge invasion. Many heroes and empires started attacking the Megaluchan, who held back extremely well. Things turned sour when Slime was killed in a pit of acid, meaning he could not be resurrected. Everything turned terrible for the Megaluchan when it turned out one of the cult members was actually Magpie crow in disguise, who told the allies the Megaluchan base location. Although the cult was destroyed, The Megaluchan escaped but became a lost mind and was trapped by the Pait government. The Megaluchan also visited the Oblivion spark base for unknown reasons during the war. Events WIP Sixth Eternity war The Sixth Eternity war was mainly centred around Trill and the Oblivion Spark. The oblivion spark, a well known terrorist group started attacking famous areas in the Iok galaxy for unknown reasons. As it turned out, Trill, the leader of Oblivion spark sent a video message across every galaxy to know the location of the villain Poltergeist. Oblivion spark and Cryozone, another terrorist group, attacked almost every galaxy with a huge army. Poltergeist revealed himself after years of unending fighting, and revealed that the reason Trill wanted him was because Trill was in fact, Poltergeists brother. Poltergeist revealed that Trill had hurt him as a child, and that Trill also told Patchworrk to scar him. Poltergeist later killed Trill, and then disappeared. Due to the battles, Parts Of Deepricia‘s water became flooded with metal. Soon after a fish like man with a crown on floated ashore with a shard of metal stuck in his head. Events WIP Seventh Eternity war The Seventh Eternity war was mainly centred around the Mermen invasion from the shores of Deepricia and many other outer galaxies. In Deepricia, a large group of fish like people arrived in extremely advanced armour. These people said that they were in fact mermen from Deeprician legends, and that a corrupt leader by the name of Ghujiru was so cruel that they all fled. The citizens were transported to inner galaxies, but Ghujiru and his forces attacked the Deeprician capital. Ghujiru threatened to destroy Pacland with a Kovor bomb, which scared the Allied forces. Luckily, Pait forces arrived just in time at the Mermen capital and destroyed Ghujiru. The Mermen citizens were given a new home hand built by the Deepricians. Former generals of Ghujiru were outraged. Events WIP Eighth eternity war The Eighth Eternity war was mainly centred around The Octavian mind and the Octavian dimension invasion. An evil sorcerer by the name of Ghutui broke the celestial rift, As he was a general for Ghujiru, and was angry that Ghujiru had been killed. This, was of course terrible, as it caused many galaxies to pour in from other dimensions. The Octavian dimension, a dimension ruled over by the Prime universe nonexistent villain Octavius, who in the Octavian dimension was a giant brain. He sent his forces to conquer “Anything you find, I don’t really care..”, which they did, conquering Maniverse regions, and parts of Pacland. Ampatriftian forces dealt with the Maniverse conquering, in which they killed an Octavian general. Octavius himself came, and used his mind powers to destroy a part of Pait, but Pait retaliated with a huge army that destroyed Octavius and his dimension. Poltergeist was sighted with an unidentified wolypus jumping into the mind warp which formerly lead to the octavian mind’s dimension. Ninth Eternity war The Ninth Eternity war was mainly centred around Galax the Star hopper and his Forces. After the Rift was cracked, many universes started breaking and shifting into the Infiniverse. This tied in with the Eighth War. This time, the Galaxian Universe leaked, led by Galax himself. Many huge battles occurred, with huge outcomes of Galaxian victory. After Pacland was conquered, a large resistance force arrived from the outer galaxies and destroyed Galaxian forces and liberated many of the inner galaxies. Galax escaped to Pait, but he was captured by Hojiuy Glinkariots, a Cosmican. This, a few days later, affected everything, as Glinkariots started using a powerful beacon to summon Cosmicus. Tenth Eternity war The tenth eternity war brings the First Era to a climatic end, with many huge battles. The main difference is that this time, prisamos gods participate. It started with a huge battle with Pait and the iok galaxy forces marching towards a beacon where Cosmicus was being summoned, in an attempt to stop the impending war. The battle was won by Pait, but cosmicus was summoned. Cosmicus launched several attacks on major places, virtually wiping out pait and The Wildlands. It was the biggest war with the biggest casualties. It ended with a battle between Bom-Bom and Cosmicus’ demons. Events The first battle started with an in cam report from Glinkariots reporting that He was using a was using a beacon to summon cosmicus, a demon and villain with far more power than any other villain ever. Pait notified iok and they immediately headed for drackackis, where the beacon was. On arriving, troops found that the beacon only needed one hour more to charge. A cult known as the megaluchan had teamed up with glinkariots and the cosmicans, as well as oblivion spark, who betrayed them. The battle was set in the ruined city of garjas yie. It raged for only 55 minutes. And although the allies won, cosmicus was summoned and praxork, leader of the allies, was killed. Cosmicus teleported him and his troops away, however glinkariots was stabbed in the head by galax the star hopper (turned hero) as revenge. The second battle, the battle of scorjisc, was a battle between allied forces, and the megaluchan cult. There were no casulties on the allied side, however, the megaluchan cult leader, たられ, was killed by a magic beam. Doris galaphania, a cosmican reported news to cosmicus, who gave an order to launch an assault on North west. Doris lead a huge Legion of dark necromancers, who met the P.E.A.S. at the outskirts of North West. They blasted their way through the walls and, despite Doris' orders, the troops slaughtered everyone they saw. The brother of たられ, 光線, defended North west. The battle had 200,100 casualties. This was the beggining of the frontal battle. Swiftly after, Tarak, a large city in Padabab was invaded, but was protected heavily and saved. After this, Puni, a planet in Iok, was attacked by Megaluchan members and a zombie army, but luckily Ampatriftian soldiers held up a huge defence and absolutely destroyed many cult members. Despite this victory, Babattle in Pait was also attacked and completely destroyed in an invasion led by Patchworrk and the Cypher. The war paused briefly here, with only small raids happening and little fight. The war resumed when, out of nowhere, Megaluchan forces attacked Eraswl, but were absolutely destroyed by the Salmannish people's laser weapons. Megaluchan forces were absolutely wrecked, and could not participate. This is when comsicus’ retreat began. Cosmicus sent Celestus and Doris to attack Deepricia. Every single Cosmican troop was slaughtered by the combined power of Pait and Deepricia, but Celestus used his mind powers to hold the capital city in suspended animation, and then planned to kill every Deeprician. This, however, did not happen as Doris saw his wife and son among the depreecians (As he was Deeprician himself), and decided to keep the depreecians captive instead. Cosmicus, seeing an opportunity, attacked Ngaola, but the Ngaolan sentinel absolutely destroyed every single one of Cosmicus' troops. Cosmicus and his army retreated to the Inner galaxies and attacked the Wildlands, which was almost completely destroyed. Next, Rubia, the largest planet in Rumbume was attacked but luckily Ghuytreweqrwtgw the Calimari wizard of Ghlepx arrived and turned all of the Cosmican troops into large fish. This is where the final battles began. Cosmicus again retreated, arriving in a Rift in time with the Cypher and Celestus, but was met with Bom Bom, who attacked and almost killed Cosmicus, but he fled and dissapeared again, and attacked Prisamos. The Prismians, gods, lesser deities and literally everyone there attacked Cosmicus and his forces, until Bom Bom arrived, who created a rift through time. The cypher, with the help of the demon Rukhrahbhu, created a 5th dimensional battlefield, and the final battle started. Many of the Cosmican forces were destroyed, including Garagrath and the Darkling king. Finally, Bom Bom used every shard of power he had in his body and shot it towards Cosmicus. The former demons either escaped or went to Prisamos, where they started a new life. Bom Bom mysteriously disappeared, and Nuclear Sally was in a coma. Everything had fallen. Everyone needed to start again. A fragment of bom-bom’s power was sighted in the realm of doors along with a mysterious cloaked figure and a wolypus. Aftermath of the Tenth Eternity war The aftermath of the Tenth Eternity war was cataclysmic. Many things were destroyed, and it took a long time to rebuild. 2nd Era Eternity war like events The Cosmican Aftermath The Cosmican aftermath was an event which happened due to the destruction of Cosmicus. The Celestials, angry about his death awoke and attacked many areas, including new Pait, Pacland and Iok. The celestials were lead by Banshee Dorgg, celestial emperor who sent the 4 celestials to lead attacks and conquer the entirety of the Infiniverse. Unfortunately for the celestials, Star Bear was killed by Emily Coobee and Phelias was imprisoned by Ochezei Coobee. Tolothoth transported himself to another realm while Reverus chose to join the allies. Dorgg was eventually murdered by Emily Coobee, Ochezei, Bulgoe Jr. and Agent Urgent. The war ended and things became briefly peaceful. The Brink The Brink was an event of sort in which androids and monsters created by Pepper Puppet attacked many areas, seemingly wiping them out. In truth he was holding them for capture, as he had contacts in other realms that wanted to own certain areas. Nuclear sally later deduced this and started attacking his androids and monsters, and as it turned out, the monsters were androids as well and his largest program, monster called Xol was revealed to be fake. Pepper Puppet was eventually confronted and he was murdered by his android masquerading as an Orcusian Sentinel. The war for truth In reality, The Orcus was actually summoned by a wraith, and the Orcus headed to the realm of doors. He used his magic to create an extremely powerful being that was the real Xol, and the real Xol started actually destroying areas. New Pait's 7th largest city Jurkon was obliterated, at the loss of 890,987 people who weren't lucky enough to evacuate. Xol continued to destroy loads of areas, destroying 1/8 of Tygrone and soon attempting to go after Sososoosoos. Xol failed to reach the Iok galaxy as Fandango's army, with the help of the Boardmaster, defeated him and drove him back to Pait. In Pait, he was finally defeated by Ochezei Coobee and the war ended. The Orcus was outraged. The war of Lies The Orcus summoned his allies from the past and they protected him in a safe house on a massive, undiscovered planet. He created an empire of sorts who started attacking areas with powerful dark magic. The Pait government went into shock and immediately set Shenda Nobleen onto bringing together powerful wizards to defeat the Orcus. Velvor, the lead wizard in the Organisation, was extremely powerful and prophesied to defeat a dark being, and was soon sent to attack the Orcus. Along with some other heroes, he managed to break into the safe house and started fighting the Orcus. The Orcus was defeated when He was shot through the head and transported back to his realm. Around this time, Mr X found a fragment of Cosmicus, the last in existence. The Wizard Conflict WIP The war of Destiny WIP Darkling Wars WIP The Envisioned Wars WIP Attack On Mars WIP The Peace Era WIP Celestial War WIP Chaos War The chaos war served as a final battle to wrap up the infiniverse. It began with the illusionist re-appearing outside of prisamos, holding the life elixir in his hand. It was later revealed that the blue moon eclipse was nearing, and the spirit world was close to the real world, allowing Azarziszk to give him enough power to break in to the alchemyth master’s study, and steal his elixirs. He vanished, and later used one drop of the elixir to make a seemingly infinite army of unstoppable chaos beings. That was exactly when the celestial war ended. Tomiax quark and agent urgent fell through a chaos portal put of a blackhole because of a time distortion caused by all the chaos beings. The chaos beings marched toward brink, a small planet in pait, and stole the brink orb. The illusionist poured the entire life elixir on the brink orb, and combining it with an eye of chaos, managed to summon the evil primordial Azarziszk. WIPCategory:Event